A verdade nua e crua!
by Melissa Giovana
Summary: Fic baseada no filme " A verdade nua e crua " Sara Sidle é a supervisora do turno da noite no laboratório de Las Vegas. Ela tem problemas emocionais cuja a busca do sr. perfeito a deixou tristemente solteira. Mas, seu destino muda quando ela conhece Gil Grissom, ele a ajudará nesse quesito, pois, conhece todas as coisas que um homem acha "quente" em uma mulher.
1. A proposta

_**A verdade nua e crua!**_

Acordei com o barulho do despertador, que se não tivesse caído eu iria arremessa-lo contra parede. Sim, hoje eu acordei com a macaca! Me levantei sentindo que meu dia não seria nada fácil.

Pois bem, fiz minha velha e triste rotina diária (que não muda) e fui direto pro trabalho. Chegando lá encontro Catherine e Wendy conversando amenidades.

CW: Menina, eu conheci um gatinho na festa. Vou sair com ele hoje. – ela falou isso olhando pra mim.

SS: Serio sorte sua. – na hora chega os meninos.

Todos: Oi meninas.

Nós: Oiii!

GS: E ai chefinha, qual caso de hoje? – sim eu era a chefe de todos ali. Mas quando eu ia falar o caso, eis que chega Corand com aquela carinha nada agradável.

CE: Com licença. – parece educado, mas não é!- eu vim apresentar o mais novo colega de vocês.

Ai veio um homem que aparentava ter mais ou menos uns 40 anos de idade. Bem ali, na hora que eu percebi que não teria muita amizade com ele.

GG: Olá eu sou Gil Grissom.

CW: Ui! –ela pigarreou baixinho, pelo fato do cara ser bonito- Ai!- ela gemeu alto de dor, por eu ter dado um beliscão nela. – ta doida mulher! – ela falou olhando pra mim.

Eu só vi o Corand indo. Mal humorado não... TODO!

SS: Bem, vamos começar – então eu entreguei os casos e fui a minha sala preencher os relatórios diário.

...

Mais tarde, eu estava passando pela sala dele, e estranhei a porta fechada. Olhei no espaço que tinha nas persianas e vi uma mulher ruiva no colo dele. Mais que safadeza! Bem no meio do expediente.

Para acabar com a palhaçada eu entrei na sala.

SS: Ai desculpa eu não sabia... – me fingi de desentendida.

GG: Não tem problema. "a gente se fala" – essa ultima frase ele disse no ouvido dela e a mesma acenou coma à cabeça afirmando.

SS: Pois bem, vc já fez seu relatório?

GG: Fiz e esta aqui – quando ele foi entregar ele segurou minha mão. – Mais alguma coisa. Perguntou olhando diretamente nos meus olhos.

SS: Tem sim... Pode me soltar? – então ele me soltou.

**Um mês depois...**

O povo todo falava dele, os meninos sempre saiam com ele para boates, essas festas noturnas.

Era engraçado que ele conseguia ficar com uma mulher a cada semana ou até dia! E eu estava com um S.O.S. escrito bem na minha testa, não conseguia pegar nem gripe! É eu estava precisando de um homem.

Na verdade meu vizinho era um gato! Combinava perfeitamente nos meus currículos. Perfeito!

Pois bem, naquele turno ele veio na minha sala.

GG: Porque vc não gosta de mim?

SS: E porque vc não vai trabalhar? – rebati rápido e sem olha-lo.

GG: Porque vc ainda não me respondeu! – disse sorrindo, e se sentando.

SS: Estou muito ocupada pra te dar atenção! – fugi, mas ele não ia desistir fácil.

GG: Vc é tão ocupada que não consegue ter um namorado!- essa me pegou de surpresa, o olhei na hora!

SS: O que vc tem a ver com isso?

GG: Bem, eu posso te ajudar.

SS: Não sei...

GG: Olha, se eu consegui com que vc fique com alguém eu fico aqui, mas se eu não consegui, eu me demito!

SS: Vc é tão confiante assim? – perguntei, mas estava louca pra aceitar.

GG: Sempre!- me respondeu arfante.

SS: Ok, senhor sabe tudo! – confirmei. "Agora eu quero ver!"

...continua...


	2. Mudando e aprendendo

Lá estava eu e o Grissom conversando enquanto comíamos. Ele me explicava detalhe por detalhe de como íamos fazer aquilo.

GG: Regra número um: nunca critique.

SS: mesmo que seja construtivo?

GG: Nunca, os homens são incapazes de crescer, mudar ou progredir. Aliás, os homens param de amadurecer quando aprendem a fazer cocô. – ele beberica um pouco de café. – Hum, regra número 2: ria pra tudo que ele disser.

SS: Mas e se não tiver graça? – pergunta sem entender.

GG: Isso não importa! Uma risada falsa é como um orgasmo falso. – ela o interrompe.

SS: E orgasmo falso é bom?

GG: Não, mais um orgasmo falso é melhor que nenhum orgasmo. – deu de ombros.

SS: Um orgasmo falso não é um orgasmo!

GG: Ele não vai saber! E vc não é a única nessa sala, então, não seja egoísta! – ela ri. – Isso foi perfeito - falou da risada dela. – Isso foi verdadeiro ou falso? – perguntou sem saber se ela tinha sorrido de verdade.

SS: Nunca irá saber – rebateu rápido.

...

Agora estávamos em uma loja...

GG: Regra número três: Os homens são atraídos pelo visual – deu uma olhada nela. – Temos que mudar sua aparência. – falou isso e ela se olhou de cima a baixo confusa.

SS: O que eu tenho de errado? – ele segurou meu braço e falou comigo andando.

GG: Sara vc é uma mulher muito atraente, mas vc é completamente inacessível. Sua prioridade é conforto e eficiência.

SS: O que há de errado com conforto e eficiência?

GG: Nada, só que ninguém quer transar com isso! – ela revira os olhos e ele chama uma vendedora.

#: Oi posso ajudar?

GG: Claro que pode, precisamos de é roupas de noite e calças jeans apertadas, e um bom sutiã para os peitos da minha amiga aqui saltarem para fora e dizerem: "OI". – a vendedora riu.

SS: Não estão dizendo "OI" agora? O que estão dizendo?

#: Na verdade eles estão mais acenando com a cabeça do que falando mesmo, - o Grissom concordou- Quer saber? Usa este – mostrou um sutiã – acho que ficaria maravilhoso!

GG: Ah, isso sim é um sutiã. Seus peitos agora vão dizer: "Me ponham na sua boca, meu gosto esta ótimo!"". – a vendedora o interrompeu.

#: Na verdade eu estou usando um desses agora – falou olhando diretamente para Grissom e eu sai dali imediatamente.

...

GG: Olha o cumprimento é muito importante. Tem que ser curto o bastante para mostrar as coxas, mas não curto o bastante para mostrar a periquita!

#: Isso indica que vc esta louca o bastante por atenção masculina. – se intrometeu a vendedora e eu fiz uma careta pra ela e disse SS: Você acha?

GG: A calça tem que acentuar a curvatura do bumbum – e me virou e disse na maior cara de pau– a curvatura da sua é muito boa e então esse jeans vai cair perfeitamente em você.

SS; Disse que eu tenho uma bunda bonita?

GG: Por que vc tem que ser tão vulgar em? – me perguntou enquanto me dava uma palmada na minha bunda.

...

Caminhando e conversando...

GG: Regra número quatro: nunca fale dos seus problemas. Por que os homens não escutam e nem se importam.

SS: Alguns se importam!

GG: Não, alguns homens fingem que se importam. Quando a gente pergunta: "Como é que vai?" só queremos dizer: "Deixa enfiar o meu pau em vc?". Ah e se vc acha que o Paul esta por cima de tudo isso vai por mim, ele é homem. E se tiver afim de vc, ele vai pensar em todos os seus orifícios pelo menos umas 10 vezes.

SS: Acha que como supõe todos os homens sãos pervertidos que nem vc?

GG: Eu não suponho, eu sei!... É esta bem... Temos que fazer mais uma paradinha.

SS: Porque já tenho um monte de coisas. – nessa hora ele segurou meu cabelo.

GG: Não, temos que alongar seu cabelo. Os homens adoram agarrar uma coisa além da bunda.

SS: Ah! Meu cabelo esta muito bom, e o que há de errado com ele?

GG: Sara, um rabo de cavalo, ou me diz que vc é uma mulher: masculinizada ou só tem um gato pra amar. Nenhuma dessas coisas inspiram uma ereção viu!

SS: Porque é minha responsabilidade inspirar uma ereção, porque não é função dele?

GG: Sara, cala a boca e anda vai!

...continua...


	3. Situações inesperadas

Bem, agora estávamos em minha casa. Fui experimentar as coisas que compramos...

Eu estava com um vestido que chegava até os joelhos, atrás as costas nuas e um médio decote preto e um sapato alto (não muito) também preto.

Fui em direção dele com os meus cabelos longos e perguntei

SS: E ai? O que acha? – dei uma virada

GG: É... Nada mal...

SS: É só... É só... Não quero parecer uma piruá!

GG: Sara, eu não quero que vc pareça uma piruá, eu quero que vc seja as duas pessoas; A Santa e A Pegadora. A Bibliotecária e A Stripper. Por outro lado, vc tem que agir com indiferença com o cara, entendeu? E por outro lado vc tem que ser provocante, e sedutora. Agora eu vou te ensinar a flertar.

SS: Eu sei flertar!

GG: Vc sabe flertar? "Oi o meu nome é Sara, e eu adoro ler Tory Story, e eu adoro gatos, jardinagem e piqueniques românticos!" – me imitou usando uma vozinha estranha e fina. – Eu acho que não.

Quando ele saiu da minha frente eu dei uma palmada na bunda dele e disse:

**Pov' s Sara**

SS: E ai gato? Esta usando cueca?

GG: Olha eu não diria isso e também não bateria na bunda viu!

SS: Ah e o que há de errado com vc, e em dar um tapinha na bunda? – dei outra palmada nele. – Para que, que ela serve se não for para der um tapa? – e dei outro tapa nele. – Se vc só tem um monte de orifícios e um par de peitos – me aproximei dele centímetros boca a boca.

GG: Vc é uma pessoa muito perturbada viu? – concordei.

SS: Talvez seja uma boa atriz. – falei isso e fiquei passando os dedos no peitoral dele e barriga.

GG: Vc quer parar de fazer isso.

SS: Fazer o que? – me fingi de desentendida.

GG: Para de passar o dedo ai em baixo, porque se não... Sei lá em...

SS: Por quê? Esta te excitando?

GG: Hum... Acho que ta!

SS: Que estranho acho que eu estou gostando – falou num sussurro.

GG: Serio? – me perguntou acreditando no que eu disse.

SS: Otário! – e comecei a rir.

GG: Para de querer ensinar seu professor menina. – derrepente escutamos alguém na porta.

SS: Quem é? – gritei

PS: É o Paul! – nessa hora eu olhei pro Grissom e disse:

SS: Eu não tô preparada, eu não tô preparada!

GG: Claro que esta preparada, vc vai lá agora e vai conversar menos de 1 minuto com esse cara. Vai lá! É isso ai! – falou e se escondeu atrás do sofá. – Ah vem cá, vem cá. Vira, vira – bem eu o obedeci e ele me deu uma palmada na minha bunda.

SS: Ai seu idiota! – e fui rumo à porta. – Oi! – falei com Maison.

PS: Oi. Nossa! Vc esta linda. – eu corei na hora e deu um sorrisinho, e o Grissom olhando tudo de baixo do sofá.

SS: Ah obrigada. Eu estava... Lavando os pratos.

PS: O que aconteceu com vc hoje?

SS: Como assim?

PS: Vc me deixou esperando e não me ligou de volta.

SS: Ah meu Deus, era vc? – eu, falsa não toda! Rsrsrs – Eu sinto muito. – e comecei a rir. E ele olhou para dentro da minha casa e quase viu o Grissom que não parava de colocar aquela cabecinha abençoada pra fora. – Ah Maison, será que posso te ligar depois, sabe, eu estou muito ocupada agora... Eu tenho que acabar de lavar os meus pratos. –falei isso e fechei a porta na cara dele.

PS: Sara, espera! – não adiantou fechei a porta na cara dele.

SS: E agora? – perguntei olhando diretamente para o Grissom que estava saindo de baixo do sofá.

GG: Eh, tudo bem. Vc foi ótima. Agora faz ele sofrer um pouquinho.

SS: Fazer sofrer – repeti o que ele disse e com as mãos e falei "Sofra!".

PS: Sara, queria saber se vc queria ir comigo ao jogo de baseball – nessa hora olhei pro Grissom que respondeu sim com as mãos e eu fiz minha dancinha ( ridícula por sinal! ) e Grissom ficou me olhando.

...

No jogo de baseball...

Bem, claro que eu não fui sozinha, né? O Grissom ficou o tempo todo perto de mim e combinamos de usar um fone para que um escutasse o outro.

GG: Calma, vai dar tudo certo! – tentou me acalmar mais eu estava muito nervosa. – Faz exatamente o que eu disser na hora que eu disser ok? – eu acenei confirmando.

PS: Vc gosta de baseball? – me perguntou ele puxando assunto para conversa.

GG: Dá uma desinibida. – falou porque tinha escutado o que Maison disse.

SS: É – balanceia a cabeça ( acho que demais).

PS: Vc esta bem?

SS: Eu estou ótima – falei pelo fato de agora esta envergonhada e nervosa.

GG: Foi meio exagerado, mas mandou bem.

SS: Obrigada! – falei com Grissom que por um minuto esqueci que eu estava usando fones e ele não estava ali.

PS: Pelo o que? – perguntou o coitadinho sem entender nada.

SS: Obrigada por ser... Vc. – ele me olhou de um jeito confuso.

PS: De nada!

Bem, o time tinha marcado um ponto e todos se levantaram para "comemorar" inclusive o Grissom. Nessa hora uma mulher chega e fala com Grissom no mesmo tempo em que o Paul olha e fala com a moça do cachorro- quente.

# ( a moça que foi falar com o Grissom): Não acredito! Vc é o Gil Grissom! Ah eu adoro vc! – e a moça foi dar um abraço nele (nota: ela estava com um homem, acho que o namorado).

##( o namorado da moça que o abraçou): Hey! Que palhaçada é essa?

GG: Oh amigão que porra é essa? – falou mas não tinha culpa.

SS: Amigão que porra é essa? – falei, mas eu só estava imitando o Grissom.

PS: O que?

GG: Não eu não estou falando com vc não! – O Grissom falou comigo e eu o imitei.

SS: Não eu não estou falando com vc não.

OS: Ta eu fiz alguma coisa errada? – perguntou confuso.

GG: Escuta, escuta. Diz que viu ele olhado pra outra mulher.

SS: Eu vi vc olhando pra outra mulher!

OS: O que? Quem?

SS: Eu vi aquela ali. – a burrinha aqui apontou para a moça do cachorro-quente.

OS: Ah, eu estava tentando comprar cachorro-quente.

SS: Ah ta!

GG: Ta tudo bem, vc tem que chamar a atenção dele! Então coloca o cachorro-quente na boca e morda bem devagar. – eu o fiz – Os homens adoram comidas no formato de pênis na boca da mulherada.

**Nota: Eu fiz o que o Grissom pediu. Mas, a leza aqui teve que molhar a calça dele com o refrigerante.**

SS: Poxa vida. Me desculpa! – ele me dizia que tudo bem, mas eu quis ser "solidaria" e fui passar o guardanapo na calça (eu melei bem na coxa perto do...! Mico total!) e isso foi a minha burrice.

O jeito que eu estava limpando-o parecia que eu estava o masturbando. Todos que estavam na mesma arquibancada que nós estávamos olhando pra nós de um jeito engraçado. Mas o pior estava por vir. Um gordinho, o que ficava com a câmera para filmar e mostrar na telona as cenas românticas. Mas aquilo não estava romântico. Ele começou a gravar e todos viram que eu estava praticamente o masturbando ao vivo para todos verem e eu não sabia. Até que o Grissom me avisou.

GG: Oh Sara, acho melhor vc olhar pra cima. – eu olhei e vi o constrangimento que passei.

Bem, é claro que saímos dali imediatamente.

...

Chegando em casa...

GG: Tudo bem eu to vendo vocês. To bem ao lado.

PS: Eu não posso dizer que foi chato. – começou ele querendo me animar.

SS: Esta sendo gentil. Te deixei constrangido.

PS: Não! É que vc é diferente.

SS: Eu sei.

OS: Não! Na verdade isso é bom! É que eu estou acostumado com mulheres que decifro em cinco segundos e, com vc eu não consigo! – eu sorri amarelo.

GG: É um idiota! Eu saquei em dois (segundos). Agora fala boa noite, levanta bem os peitos e essa é sua última tentativa. – eu levantei os peitos e disse:

SS: Então boa noite. – e fui em direção à porta da minha casa, até que ele me segura pelo braço e me beija.

PS: Isso, com certeza compensa a virilha molhada.

SS: Pra mim também. Quer dizer... Ah não esquece eu não quis dizer nada. – ele riu e se foi. Eu fingi que ia entrar mas quando ele entrou eu sai em direção ao Grissom.

SS: Vc conseguiu, conseguiu.

GG: Eu não fiz nada. Vc que fez. Olha não me pergunte nada, mas eu acho que ele gosta de vc.

SS: Ele é o maior não é?

GG: É um sonho! – falou ironicamente pow ele não é uma mulher!

SS: É e ele se encacha nos dez itens da minha lista.

GG: Sim, mas os itens de uma nob, não tem mais a ver com os atributos que os gays possuem?

SS: Eu vou ignorar isso – falei andando para trás em direção da minha casa. – porque eu estou de ótimo humor.

GG: É eu ouvi. Virilha molhada... – o ignorei e fui para minha casa.

...continua...


	4. A maldita CALCINHA VIBRATÓRIA

Mais um dia de trabalho, e eu estava feliz da vida! Não ligava as arrogâncias do Eclkie, as montanhas de relatórios para assinar, evidencias para processar. Estava pipocando de alegria.

Estava procurando pelo Grissom e fui para a sala dele.

SS: Oie! – falei sorrindo e indo me sentar.

GG: Nossa quanta felicidade!

SS: Pois é! Sabe alguém me convidou para sair! (fiz minha dancinha RIDICULA e ele ficou a me olhar).

GG: Caramba!

SS: Ah, eu queria saber, quanto tempo eu tenho que esperar para transar com ele.

GG: Ah, então, quanto mais você fizer com que ele implore por isso, mais você vai manter o interesse dele em você. Então, faça tudo menos isso. Mas ai, quando for à hora, mostre que em todo esse controle interior você é uma pervertida sexual por dentro. – falou ele segurando meus braços por trás enquanto eu estava sentada na cadeira.

SS: Não, eu não sou uma pervertida sexual.

GG: Pois é, acho que você não treina faz um... Um ano.

SS: Não! – falei rápido – Ta, bom onze meses – confessei.

GG: Onze meses? Como é que você vive em? – me perguntou indignado – Vem cá. – fomos para a sala de convivência tomar um café. - Quantas vezes você já...

SS: Fiz o que? – perguntei confusa.

GG: Ah você sabe! Mexer no... Botãozinho!

SS: Hum, botãozinho?- ainda não estava entendendo aquilo.

GG: O botãozinho que... Fica lá em baixo – fiz uma careta incrédula e bati no peitoral dele.

SS: Que nojo!

GG: Pois é eu ia falar masturbar, mas achei que iria ofender sua sensibilidade feminina. (Ai que ódio! Ele disse aquilo bem na frente da Cath. PERFEITO! Agora ele vai ficar me enchendo o saco perguntando sobre tudo e todos. Affs! Isso se ela já não estiver contado para Deus e mundo!) – quantas vezes você já mexeu nela? – nessa hora a Cath saiu rindo e eu disse:

SS: Quantas vezes você bate umazinha?

GG: Ah, você só contou isso para imaginar eu batendo umazinha, enquanto você mexe no seu botãozinho! – riu da minha cara.

SS: Eu não fiquei pensando em você fazendo isso, porque é uma coisa que eu pensaria.

GG: Você pensa sim.

SS: Não!

GG: Sim!

SS: Não!

GG: Sim!

SS: Não, eu acho isso pessoal.

GG: O que é mais pessoal do que você mexer no SEU botãozinho?

SS: Escuta, eu não me sinto a vontade falar sobre isso!

GG: Ah, eu me sinto, viu! Vem cá – me puxou pra fora da sala. - acho melhor você começar! Se você não quer fazer sexo com você mesmo imagina com o Paul!

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Eu estava em casa, na minha quando ouço q campainha tocar. Fui olhar, não vi ninguém, olhei para baixo e vi um pacote. Peguei e entrei.

Sentei-me no sofá e vi que tinha um cartão com um desenho de um macaco na capa dentro do pacote que dizia assim:

"**Este presente que eu mandei **

**é para você e o seu botãozinho.**

**Grissom"**

SS: O que será? – falei com meu gato (Quem não fala?).

Abri o pacote e tinha uma caixa que possuía nada mais nada menos do que uma CALCINHA VIBRATÓTIA.

_Mais tarde..._

Eu estava me arrumando para um jantar com o Paul. De repente escuto meu celular tocar, fui ver. Era uma mensagem do Paul, dizia:

"**Vou chegar atrasado.**

**Paul."**

SS: Ótimo! – falei frustrada. Fui para um canto e vi lá a bendita CALCINHA VIBRATÓRIA. Curiosa, resolvi tirar minha calcinha e colocar a bendita, ele iria demorar mesmo!

Quando acabo de colocar a calcinha a campainha toca. Assustada fui ver quem era.

Abro a porta e vejo... Grissom.

GG: Então, está pronta?

SS: O que? Pra que?

GG: O jantar com o Xerife, o Sub-Xerife... Você não lembra?

SS: Não, não posso, eu tenho um encontro com o Paul.

GG: Você não pode porque tem um encontro? – o olhei o fuzilando com os olhos. – tá, a gente pega ele pelo caminho. Vamos mulher!

_Chegamos ao restaurante _

SS: Você convidou a Heather e a Terry? – falei o olhando incrédula.

GG: Eu achei que seria uma boa!

Quando chego perto do pessoal, Grissom toma frente e começa a falar não me deixando tomar espaço. (ahhhhhhhhh que ódio! Merda, era pra eu esta com o Paul e não que esse bando de chatos desocupados e ainda mais esse palhaço convidou duas mulheres, pra completar! Minha vontade era de sair dali imediatamente, mas tinha que ser profissional).

Na mesa, começamos a falar do lab. E eu me sentindo a mulher mais tapada do mundo por levar um homem que iria jantar comigo, para jantar com os outros. (Ah mais iria ter troco! O grissom que me aguarde!).

GG: Então! Viemos aqui para me dar um aumento ou não? – nessa bendita hora, eu dei, mas um chute na canela dele que ele gemeu alto de dor (meu troquinho). Pois é, eu achava que estava por cima, mas não via o que iria chegar.

SS: Pois é, estamos mais eficientes do que antes. Tenho total orgulho dos meus subordinados. E... – parei porque senti algo bem lá em baixo. É lá em baixo mesmo! – com licença. – me abaixei para chegar a minha bolsa e me assustei. – Merda!

Acho que o que eu disse chegou até o Grissom que veio me perguntar o que eu estava fazendo.

GG: Mais que droga você está fazendo ai?

SS: Não, não, não! O controle!

GG: Que controle? Dá pra simplificar? – não o respondi, pois senti algo outra vez.

SS: Ahhhhh – gemi baixo, graças a deus ninguém escutou! – Ahhh... O da... Calcinha – ele riu.

GG: Você, você, você está com ela? Está?

SS: Aham... – me levantei gemendo e todos me olharam curiosos. O Desgraçado, maldito do Grissom não parava de rir da minha cara.

_**Você não deve está entendendo nada, né? Pois bem, a lerda aqui colocou a maldita (até agora estava sendo MAGICA! Rsrsrs) CALCINHA VIBRATÓRIA e levei o controle na bolsa. Quando eu dei um chute no Grissom à bolsa se abriu e o controle saiu pra fora. Durante esse percurso o controle devia esta com algo que esta o apertando. **_

Todos me olharam sem parar. Mudei de assunto e tentei desfasar os gemidos.

SS: Olha essa comida. Esta uma deliiiiiiiciiiiiaaa. Acho queee é a melhor que eu já proveiiiii. Sabe eu achho que vou ao toallet... – me levantei mas o Ecklie (maldito!) me chamou de volta e me mandou falar sobre o caso em que pegamos um dos mais famosos serial killer.

SS: Claaarooo, claaro. Então, ele tinha ooo abito de, de... Acho que você deveriiia explicar Grissom.

GG: Ah, eu estava gostando tanto do jeito que você estava falando... – Filho duma mãe! Viu meu aperto e não quis me ajudar! – Vai nessa. – piscou pra mim.

TM: Ela tem algum problema? – perguntou no ouvido do Xerife, mas eu escutei!

SS: ÉÉÉ, ele tinhaa o abito de açoitar e esquartejaarr as vitímas, e enviavaa os pedaços para a famiiillliiaa da mesma. – eu não estava aguentando mais, eu apertava minhas pernas em sinal que estava chegando ao clímax e o pior. Todos estavam me vendo fazer isso! – Mas ele deixava sua marca em cada pedaço do corpo. – nessa hora eu sentia que estava acelerando e iria gozar a qualquer momento.

Dios Mio! Que loucura! Aquele negocio foi aumentando e aumentando até eu não aguentar mais e gemer feito uma louca e me levantar da mesa fazendo com que todos do restaurante me olhassem curiosos. Eu bati com força na mesa e gritei ( mais gemi que gritei) assustando todos da minha mesa. D

Depois de ter chegado ao clímax e explicado (um pouco) sobre o caso, respirei ofegante me apoiando na mesa. Pra minha sorte eu estava disfarçando bem. Ninguém percebeu o que realmente estava acontecendo.

PS: Deve ter sido um caos e tanto. – esse dai nem sabia do que eu estava falando. Só disse isso para pairar as coisas.

SS: Eu vou... Eu vou até o banheiro. - e fui! Quando volta pra mesa, todos vão se levantando e saindo.

Até que eu vi o Grissom se afastando e indo em direção a um menino. Não acreditei no que vi. O idiota do Grissom sabia onde o controle estava e não me disse nada, ou foi pegar o bendito! A criança estava brincando com o controle, não sabendo o que estava fazendo, ele foi acelerando e a calcinha obedeceu aos comandos do controle me fazendo passar vergonha na frente de todos!

SS: Como você sabia o tempo todo que estava com aquele menino? – falei pegando o controle e guardando na bolsa.

GG: O tempo todo não. Só uma parte do tempo... Eu queria deixar você chegar gozar a vontade. – riu

SS: Que amor!

GG: Valeu por ter conseguido. Se fosse eu nem saberia me controlar.

SS: Humhum... – olhamos em direção ao Paul.

GG: É ele gosta mesmo de você! – desviou o olhar quando o olhei – Da pra ver. To te falando – olhou pra mim com uma cara meio que (acho) cabisbaixa.

SS: É Mesmo?

GG: Humhum...

PS: Esta pronta pra ir? – chegou Paul na hora.

GG: Eu sei que a Sara está! – falou olhando pra frente, em vez de no olhar.

PS: Ótimo!

Saímos, eu fui na frente e o Paul em seguida e o Grissom ficou nos olhando ir.


	5. Uma dança perigosa

Estava feliz com o Paul. Pelo menos achava. Nós íamos para vários lugares juntos. Mas eu ainda não tinha transado com ele se é o que estão pensando! Eu estava louca. Sim! Mas pensava no que o Grissom me dizia e fazia assim.

CW: Amiga, esse que é o famoso Paul? – apontou para ele que estava na recepção.

SS: É ele sim!

CW: Menina, mas que bofe é esse? Eu do nota dez e com louvor! Ui, se esse desse mole não iria sobrar pedacinho pra contar historia!

SS: Tira o olho que esse já tem dona! Mas e o carinha que você estava saindo?

CW: Aquele babaca? Pois é o cara é casado. Descobri isso na pior maneira possível. Mas o pior foi pra ele! – riu com o pensamento.

SS: Como? O que você fez?

CW: Não só eu, mas a mulher dele também! Quando cheguei perto dele à esposa chegou. Minha sorte era que eu a conhecia, e ela sabia que eu não saio com homens indisponíveis, como é o caso. Sabia como o marido era e então não fui crucificada.

SS: Tá meu amor, mas VOCÊ NÃO ME RESPONDEU! – gritei essa burra sabia que eu odiava quando alguém não respondia minha pergunta e ficava me enrolando.

CW: Calma aê! Só vou adiantar uma coisa, se você o ver na mesa do Dr. Robbins. Não estranhe – riu atoa.

E (entregador): Com licença. Senhorita Sidle?

SS: Sim, sou eu.

E: Flores do senhor Stuart.

SS: Obrigada!

CW: Ah, você ganhou flores! Que fofo!

SS: Own! Eu ganhei flores! – começamos a dançar. ( como sempre uma dança mais idiota que a outra, um horror a sociedade!).

Mas, alguém estava nos observando e esqueceu o que estava fazendo. Quem disse Grissom acertou e com louvor! Ele estava nos olhando com uma carinha de cachorro sem dono. Estava com os relatórios em mãos e não viu algo que estava no chão. O coitadinho tropeçou e derrubou todos os papeis no chão.

TADINHIM DO BICHIM! Olha eu também sou sensível, ok?

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Mais tarde, o Grissom me convidou para irmos a um bar tomar umas cervejas.

SS: Sabe ira ter uma comemoração aqui em Vegas. Eu vou com o Paul! Acho que vai ser divertido.

GG: Hum, Me fala uma coisa. Porque um laboratório, como o FBI, não roubou você ainda?

SS: Ah, eu prefiro o laboratório de Vegas daqui mesmo.

GG: Ah, fala sério. Você nunca pensou em ir para um lugar maior, melhor?

SS: Sabe, eu já pensei sim. Mas eu conheci pessoas de outros departamentos, e percebi que eles não fazem aquilo porque gostam. Mas sim para dar mais fama ao lugar que trabalham. Entende? Eles ficam arrogantes logo depois de tudo isso.

Enquanto eu falava isso, olhei para trás e vi que ele desviava o olhar para uma mulher que vestia uma saia (se é que possamos a chamar de saia, quase não cobre o...) e uma blusa curta colada no corpo.

SS: Ah, ta legal. Que bom que o Paul nunca se interessou por mulheres assim. – ele me olhou.

GG: ah, é, eu esqueci que o Paul só gosta de mulheres com padrões elevados, né?

SS: Isso é para ser admirado e não zombado, seu galinha!

GG: Galinha? Porque, porque eu sou uma galinha?

SS: Eu te vi com a Heather e Terry.

GG: o que, que cê viu? Eu as apresentei para o Xerife e o Sub- Xerife porque elas sonham em ser uma CSI. Eu não posso negar isso!

SS: Quem tem que fazer isso é eu, que sou a sua chefe! Mas até que você é generoso! Vai me dizer que nunca transou com elas?

GG: Eu, eu não disse isso, mas... - eu o interrompi.

SS: Esses que são homens ou homens galinhas preferem – olhei em direção à mulher citada a cima. – mulheres vulgarem e que chupam bem o pinto!

GG: Todo homem quer isso! E para sua informação, eu só transei com aquela que sabia ler. Espera, espera ai. Você falou pinto?

SS: É eu disse sim. Eu sei falar pinto! Não é o dono da palavra pinto! Pinto, pinto, pinto!

GG: Pinto! É já entendi, já entendi! Engraçado há uma semana você estava triste pela ideia do vibrador. Agora é pinto isso, pinto aquilo, dáli pinto! Espera, você transou com o Paul não é?

SS: Não, não!

GG: Ah! Me engana que eu gosto!

SS: Eu não transamos, estamos esperando o fim de semana ele, vai me levar até o lago mais famoso de Las Vegas!

GG: Uau! Uau! Poxa vida! Um brinde a troca de lugares. Eu sou um cara de gosto apurado e você uma piranha de boca suja.

SS: Obrigada!

...

No dia seguinte...

GG: Eu quero ir pra casa, mas temos que da uma ultima olhada no caso.

SS: Tá tudo bem. – nos sentamos na sala de convivência.

CE: Ele está ali! – lá veio o "simpático" do Ecklie e mais um homem que eu não conhecia.

D.B: Olá, Meu nome é Bensow e eu sou o detetive da FBI. Bem, o caso em que vocês estão, é o mesmo em que estamos. É o mesmo cara. Nós precisamos que vocês vão até Los Angeles e façam um interrogatório conosco para fecharmos o caso por completo. – quando eu fui falar ele me interrompeu – vocês viajam amanhã. Não se esquecem. Agora eu tenho que ir.

E saiu sem mais nem menos dali. Pois fui tomar providencias com o Ecklie.

SS: Como você pode deixar que o FBI esteja no mesmo caso que nós?

CE: Oi pra você também Sidle! Pois é, não pude fazer nada! Vocês vão ter que viajar amanhã. Aqui estão as passagens. Tudo vai ser pago pelo FBI. Vocês só vão fazer um interrogatório não vão morar lá!

Sai dali fumegante. Odeio quando o FBI pisa no meu calo. Tinha que ir, não tinha jeito!

...

Já em Los Angeles...

GG: Oi Sara! O que você está fazendo aqui?

SS: Se esqueceu de que eu sou a chefe e eu também estou no caso?

GG: Ah é, eu esqueci geral!

SS: Não deveria esquecer. Só estou aqui porque o Ecklie achou que você precisava mais de sua chefa do que eu de transar. Vem preciso me registrar. Saímos em cinco minutos... Anda vamos tic tac tic tac...

GG: Tô indo!

...

_Já o carro rumo ao interrogatório._

SS: Ok, vamos repassar o caso.

GG: Foi mal, você não ter ficado com o pequeno Paul esse fim de semana. Eu falei pequeno, mas não quis dizer que o pau dele é pequeno, apesar de eu achar que seja o caso dele.

SS: O pênis do Paul. É disso que quer falar agora? Acho que deveríamos conversar sobre as perguntas que iremos fazer ao suspeito.

GG: Ok, mocinha mas eu sou inteligente demais para ficar pensando em como vou fazer para fazer umas perguntas para um cara.

SS: Salvou um bilhão e meio de pessoas coma sua sabedoria! Não quero nem saber! Vai refazer sim.

GG: Sabe você não deveria insultar minha inteligência, por minha causa você está com o Paul!

SS: Pode ter começado por sua causa, mais durou por minha causa.

GG: Que maravilha, esta agindo com aquele seu jeito neurótico!

SS: Eu não sou neurótica!

GG: Quando se registrou no hotel, você insistiu ou não para ficar com o quarto do lado esquerdo a cima do 7º andar?

SS: eu gosto de acordar com sol e com vista! – ele deu uma gargalhada.

GG: Eu tô dizendo. O Paul gosta da Sara do Grissom e não da Sara da Sara. Então não critique minhas palavras, que você é a prova viva de que elas funcionam!

SS: Eu podia está transando agora! – falei frustrada.

...

No interrogatório..

D.B: Ele já esta na sala. É só vocês entrarem.

SS: ok, estamos prontos!

Entramos na sala e fizemos varias perguntas ao suspeito que ia de mal a pior com as respostas. O Grissom estava brilhante naquele caso. Até me surpreendi. Mas por causa dele do que por minha e o suspeito estava falando a verdade pouco a pouco até o suspeito confessar o crime, também, tínhamos provas de que ele era culpado, poderia fazer mais o que?

SS: Que bom que isso acabou!

GG: Pois é! Que tal irmos lá à festa do hotel?

SS: Vamos. Precisamos mesmo conversar

Arranjamos uma mesa e sentamos assim que chegamos, tomamos um banho.

GG: Vamos comemorar! – falou pegando minha bebida e bebendo- a. Já que eu cheguei primeiro pedir uma bebida.

SS: Comemorar o que?

GG: Eu fui ótimo no interrogatório!

SS: Fiquei sabendo da proposta da FBI.

GG: então, talvez já saiba também que eu recusei.

SS: Por quê?

GG: Porque, eu consegui muito mais em Las Vegas. Evolui, estou crescendo. Sem falar que aquele povo todo... São meus amigos. Difícil me separar. São como minha segunda família!

SS: É um bom motivo. – falei e sorri

#: Querem alguma coisa? – perguntou o garçom.

GG: Sim, me traz um desse – apontou para a minha bebida.

#: Mais alguma coisa?

SS: Me traz uma água.

#: Querem com ou sem gás?

GG: Ah, da torneira mesmo!

#: Ok! - e saiu.

Eu fiquei o olhando, caramba! Eu acabei de me lembrar de algo.

**Flashback on**

**Eu avia marcado um encontro com um cara da internet (isso ocorreu antes de conhecer o Paul) e lá estávamos num restaurante fazendo nossos pedidos.**

**#: Posso ajudar?**

**NE: Claro. Uma água sem gás de garrafa, por favor.**

**SS: Só um segundinho, desculpa. Mas é que fizeram um estudo em que água de torneira e água de garrafa são basicamente a mesma coisa. E aprovaram uma lei em que os restaurantes têm que filtrar a água da torneira, e então, na verdade a água da torneira que é a água filtrada é o mesmo que a água da garrafa, só que não temos que pagar 7,00 dólares, então... – o cara me cortou.**

**NE: Mas é que eu gosto do gosto da de garrafa. Por favor – falou por garçom – um uísque com gelo. Obrigado.**

**(Eu fiquei com a maior cara de taxo!). **

**SS: Acho que nos seus dados dizia que você gostava de vinho tinto. – falei olhando para uns papeis.**

**NE: Você imprimiu os meus dados?**

**SS: Na verdade foi a minha subordinada Wendy. Ela não gosta que eu esteja nos encontros sem esta preparada. Não que eu nunca não este preparada. Eu até sei sobre o seu plano de seguro do carro! – ele me olhou incrédulo.**

**NE: Isso não estava nos meus dados?**

**SS: Não estava no atestado de antecedentes. Ah então, me fale sobre você.**

**NE: O que falta falar que você já não saiba? – (eu o olhei sem saber o que aquela frase significava realmente).**

**SS: Boa sacada! – falei sobre o que ele disse.**

**Pois é o final vocês já devem até saber. Fui pra casa chupando dedo e triste por mais uma vez não dar certo.**

**Fim do Flashback**

Então, ele também tem uns gostos parecidos com os meus... Caramba! Não sei por que, mas sinto algo dentro de mim. Na verdade venho sentido isso faz pouco tempo. E... Isso é bom! Eu acho.

GG: Quer saber? Vamos deixar o trabalho de lado, e vamos curtir. Vem vamos dançar.

SS: Mas eu não sei dançar!

GG: É serio! Eu já vi como você dança descoordenadamente. Vem agora você vai ter uma aula de como se dança.

SS: Eu não sei dançar isso.

GG: Ah eu sei – disse pegando minha mão e indo para pista.

Então fomos para pista. Ele me agarrava e ficávamos rosto com rosto colados. Pertinho um do outro. Ele me rodopiava e me puxava com força de contra ao corpo dele. De costas ou de frente. Subindo ou descendo, era uma sincronia perfeita.

"_**Nota da autora: Vocês estão pensando no que? o.O Se vocês acharam outra coisa... Vocês são mesmo umas pervertidas. Rsrsrs (olha quem fala, eu mesminha estava pensando nisso também! Ops! Falei demais!). Bem, quer dizer. Eles só estão dançando até que..."**_

Eu levantava meus braços e ele deslizava as mãos nos meus braços passando pelo meu rosto e indo as laterais do meu corpo. Me jogava para o lado, me jogava para o outro e me puxava de volta. Isso durou a noite toda. Até que esse joga pra lá pega de cá, estava ficando quente. Toda vez que ele me puxava de volta ele o olhava diferente e me segurava de um jeito... Ficamos rostos colados, boca a boca até que...


End file.
